1. Field
This application relates generally to the fabrication and use of micro-and nano-scale adhesive structures. In particular, the application relates to curved surfaces with fabricated adhesive microstructures disposed thereon.
2. Related Art
There is an ongoing need for improved adhesives. Recently, adhesives that mimic structures on the Tokay Gecko have been developed, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,737,160 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/197,763. Adhesives that mimic Gecko adhesion adhere to surfaces by van der Waal's interactions.
Automobile tire manufacture is one field in which improved adhesives can provide enormous benefits. Improved adhesion between tires and road surfaces to a large extent relies on improved materials and material design. Current tires rely on basic rubber compounds and treads to achieve desired wet and dry traction and tire longevity. In conventional tire design, tires designed for adhesion to dry surfaces have different compositions than tires designed for wet surfaces. In many composite materials, and particularly in composite materials that include rubber and polymeric fibers, adhesion between the polymeric fibers and the rubber is a significant factor in the performance. Frequently, tire designers compromise traction in dry conditions with traction in wet conditions. The absence of tire tread is ideal for dry conditions, while a tire with tread provides more traction in wet conditions. Tire designers also compromise materials. “Soft” rubber compounds, for example, provide greater traction than “hard” rubber compounds, at the expense of tire longevity.
Advances in tire manufacture have focused on adjusting tire composition to improve traction between a tire and a contact surface. Such design compromises extend to any curved surface involved in friction-based adhesion. Any friction based wheel, such as those incorporated in printing or copying devices, can benefit from improved adhesion to the paper contact surface. Such design compromises also extend to conventional surfaces, such as rubber shoe soles. The same is true for the design of many curved surfaces that are involved in friction-based contact with contact surfaces.